Finding My Prince Charming
by idratherbesinging99
Summary: AU: Kurt Hummel is already an outcast, but what happens when he falls in love with a fairy tale prince who wants to get to his world? Based on the book by Jodi Picout and Samantha Van Leer, Between the Lines. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first ever fanfiction. Please forgive me I am still figuring out this website. Also forgive how short this is I promise longer chapters very soon! Thanks a ton and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine or Between the Lines,which this story is based off of, though I certainly wish I did own them, as that would be very nice. **

Kurt Hummel was not an accepted member of McKinley High School. No, that's an understatement. Kurt Hummel was not accepted member of Lima,Ohio or society in general. He was openly gay, a member of Glee club, and to top it all off he beat Quinn Fabray for Prom Queen. He didn't want to beat Quinn, but he did, and she promptly made his life even more miserable than before. Kurt got by though, because of his one friend, Mercedes Jones, and because of a fairy tale book. Granted the fact that he was a junior in high school and still read books made for children was not helping him make any new friends anytime soon, but he didn't care all that much. All he really cared about was getting the hell out of Lima.

Prince Blaine was very bored. Not because he wasn't doing anything, he was. He's just been doing the same thing forever. He had to rescue the princess, Brittany, who wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Poor thing thought her life would end and wouldn't keep repeating over and over and over and "PLACES!" came the shout of Blaine's best friend in and out of the story, Wes. Wes was the fun sidekick in the story, but he was extremely serious outside of it. It was amusing to Blaine,how different everyone was from their story self. He was adventurous and charming in the story, where-as outside of the story, nothing pleased him more than curling up with a book all by himself. Brittany's character was the smartest girl in the kingdom, but Brittany thought the square root of four was rainbows. Then again, Blaine himself didn't know what the square root of four was, it very well could be rainbows, though it didn't sound right to him. "Blaine, come ON." Wes said, "You're going to be late." "Sorry Mother" came his reply, which was met by a look from Wes. "Here we go again," Blaine thought to himself and prepared to perform his life for the perfect looking blue-eyed boy who always tended to open the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:It would be nice to own Glee, Klaine, or Between the Lines, but I don't, so just leave it alone, ok? I hope you find the chapter totally awesome. **

"Prince_ Blaine Devon Anderson of Westerland was the bravest and most charming boy in all of the kingdom. All of the ladies wanted to become his princess, but to no avail. Prince Blaine just wasn't interested in any of the rich and supposedly beautiful princesses. That made things very difficult for him. He felt like he didn't_ _belong." _Kurt knew that feeling all too well, he was after all, slushied on a daily basis. He wanted nothing more than to have friends, but the Glee club thought he was rude, (just because he says what EVERYONE is thinking after yet ANOTHER Rachel Berry solo),and he dressed the way he wanted (which wasn't like your average Joe. Kurt had STANDARDS, what's wrong with that?). The only person who really and truly understood him was Mercedes. She dressed appropriately and she knew the feeling of not belonging because she was one of the only African American students in the entire school. And though Kurt was confident and bold on the outside, he was so hurt on the inside. Every insult hurt him, mentally and physically. Everyday after he dropped Mercedes off at home, he would go home and hurry up into his room so his dad wouldn't see, and just cry. This particular day, Kurt cried while reading his book, and watched his tears hit the pages. It was heartbreaking, but also surprisingly therapeutic.

Although he didn't understand why, Blaine was suddenly drenched. "That's weird," he thought to himself. "It doesn't start raining until chapter 3." He looked up, and saw that the water was coming from the eyes of the blue eyed boy. He was alone in this part of the story, so he figured (though it probably wouldn't work) he should try to offer some comfort. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, I'm really sorry you're upset. If you can hear me, then I can probably hear you...if you feel like telling someone what's wrong." As he said this he watched the boy's eyes widen with surprise. Then it was his turn to be surprised as the boy answered "My...My mother always did say this book was special..." Blaine was about ready to explode with joy! This boy could teach him about the outside world, maybe even help him get out of this stupid book! "I..I'm Blaine!" he said. The other boy seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Oh what the hell, I'm Kurt." Kurt. His name is Kurt. It was at that moment Blaine knew he was in love, and the person he was in love with was sad. The person Blaine was in love with was not going to be sad if he had anything to say about it. He voice lost it's excitement and turned soft and comforting. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt was astonished that he could actually see the expression on Blaine's face change. He must be going crazy. Blaine was a character in a book...but there was something about him. That something made Kurt want to tell Blaine everything. So he did. He told Blaine about the slushies. He told Blaine about how he only had one friend, and about the names he was called. He told Blaine about not wanting to cry in front of his dad, Burt, who had enough to deal with, trying to be a single parent. He told Blaine about how he missed his mom more than anything in the entire world, and how he used to cry in front of her, and how she always made it better, and it really sucked because now she couldn't anymore. And Blaine listened. Blaine listened until he was done talking and then he said, "I'm...I wish I could give you your mom back. I wish I could do that more than anything in the world. But I can't. Is..is there anyway I could make it better?" Kurt's eyes were shining, but with a different kind of tears, happy ones. "I think, Blaine, I think you already did." And Blaine smiled at him. A real smile, not the kind that was drawn on. When that happened, when Blaine smiled, a real smile, Kurt knew he was in love.

**So that's chapter two! It's a little longer, but I think they'll get even longer as I go along. HUGE shout-out and digi-hugs and computer chocolate to my first follower and my first favorite! Rissa-Rissa and NoraMermaid, you, my friends, are the bomb-diggity. I would really love to hear from all of you, dear readers. Tell me how I'm doing. (Please be nice though. I'm open to constructive criticism but please be polite about it.) I will try to respond to your reviews in my author's notes which shall be at either the beginning or end of the chapter. Thanks for reading this, and I'll see you in chapter 3. **

**Lurve, **

**Meg **

**P.S. There's a Potter Puppet Pals reference, and a pretty obvious Starkid reference in this. If you find them, I will give you a shout-out and computer chocolate in chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

Blaine couldn't believe that this perfect person, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (as he had learned) wasn't accepted. How could anyone not like Kurt? He was funny and charming and not to mention gorgeous and..the book is opening again. There was Kurt but he had someone else with him, a girl. Is that Kurt's princess? Do they have those in his world? _"Oh, no what if he loves her?" _Blaine thought to himself. He could hear Kurt saying, "I thought it was crazy too Mercedes, but he's real." And then this girl, who Blaine assumed was Mercedes responded, "Kurt, are you feeling ok? I swear if anybody was beating up on you and gave you a concussion I will cut them." "_She will cut them? What in the world does THAT mean? Like with a sword? That doesn't sound pleasant at ALL." _Blaine wasn't too sure if he liked this Mercedes person. "I'll prove it, Cedes. Blaine, this is Mercedes, my best friend. You can talk to her. She's nice." "_Well, should I? She's nice to Kurt...but she probably won't be able to hear me. Nobody else ever could. Except for that one girl. I can't remember her name...oh what was it?" _As he often did, Blaine became lost in his thoughts. He didn't even realize it until the book was being closed again.

"Um, Kurt, I'm gonna go home now. It's my grandma's birthday and we have to do..stuff.. Get some rest." Mercedes said as she walked out of the Hummel's house. All those slushies must be going to Kurt's head. The guy from the book Kurt thought was dreamy was now TALKING to him? Should she tell Burt about this? No, she shouldn't. Kurt would never forgive her. Besides, Burt probably wouldn't believe her when she said Kurt was talking to books. She really should get home anyway. She hadn't lied about it being her grandma's birthday.

Kurt was fuming. Now his only friend thought he was losing it. Seriously Blaine? Seriously? He was going to open that damn book and they were going to have WORDS. And not the nice kind either. "WHAT THE HELL BLAINE?!" He screamed. He regretted it as soon as he said it though, because Blaine resembled a kicked puppy. "Why...Why are you yelling at me? I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to make you upset." Kurt's face softened a bit but his tone remained sharp. " You didn't even try Blaine. Why didn't you even try?" Blaine thought a moment and then answered, "Well because there's no point, Kurt. You and some other girl I haven't seen in forever are the only ones that could hear me." That made more sense. "Oh. I'm sorry Blaine, it's just it's not easy out here. I'm gay and.." He stopped at Blaine's confusion. "Kurt, what's a gay?" Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Gay is a word that means someone loves a person of the same gender. Like instead of loving girls, I love boys." He knew that Blaine had understood, but didn't necessarily expect the response. "You..YOu mean..That's a thing? You can do that?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh again. Blaine was so cute with his eyes wide in wonder. "Yes, Blaine. It's a thing. People do it." Blaine smiled. God, Kurt loved that smile. "Then...then that's what I am. I'm...jay?" This time Kurt was on the floor laughing. "Ok, Jay, if you prefer it to Blaine. The word is gay, dear." Blaine laughed too. "Blaine is fine. I'm sorry, Kurt this is all so new to me. I'm gay?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine smiled again. "I'm gay." Blaine said again. "KURT! IS MERCEDES STILL HERE? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" came the voice of his dad. "UM, I'M ON THE PHONE WITH SOMEONE." Blaine gave him a confused look. "No you.." Kurt shushed him. "WELL, TELL...KURT WHO ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH?" Damn it. "UHHH HE GOES TO ANOTHER SCHOOL. HIS NAME IS BLAINE. I MET HIM AT...THE LIBRARY A WHILE AGO." Not a complete lie. "OH WELL TELL BLAINE YOU HAVE TO GO. I BROUGHT CHINESE." With a wink, Kurt whispered, "Gotta go." and shut the book.

"Hiii Blaine Warbler. Long time no kiss." Oh great. "Hi Brittany. Please don't call me Blaine Warbler." Brittany just stared back. "oookkk. Why are you taking so long to rescue me. The book says.." He rolled his eyes. "Brittany, we've been over this. It's just a story. Besides, I hate to break it to you, but I'm gay." This was met by a look of confusion. "What's that mean?" Oh yeah. Nobody knew about it here. "It means I like boys the same way you do." Brittany let out a squeal. "NOW WE HAVE EVEN MORE IN COMMON!" she gushed. "BYE BLAINEY!"

**So there it is. Chapter 3. Thanks to The Girl Who Loved Tom Brady for the follow! digi-hugs and computer chocolate to you! No one has mentioned the reference and a review makes for a happy Meg, and a happy Meg makes for a long chapter. (I'm sorry I hate begging like this. I just really need feedback)**

**Until Chapter 4,**

**Meg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovlies! It's been awhile. I've been super busy and every day I'm like I should really update but then I'm like I can't though. So I'm still really tired from the week's events, therefore this will be kind of a short filler chapter...I think. Unless I get carried away. So here it is. Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own much. If you recognize it, it isn't mine, though it would be awesome if it was. **

Blaine had learned a lot from Kurt about the outside world. Like there was a tiny little device known as a cellular phone, though most people call it a phone or a cell phone. It let you write letters to people and they received them instantly. Blaine had phones. They could have things like that as long as they were invented before the story was published, but Blaine didn't have cell phones. He had a phone connected to a wall. Kurt said it was called a landline. He taught Kurt about his world too. Telling him all about what all the characters were like after the book closed, Blaine weaved a completely new tale for Kurt. The two of them talked for hours, laughing, crying, and just enjoying the company of someone who understood the other's feelings and quirks. The only problem, however, was Wes. He didn't really like how much attention Blaine was getting. He expressed this frustration rather bluntly to the story's main character. "Blaine, the rest of us are just as important to the story as you are, and yet you've been getting all the attention lately. At first I appreciated the time off but now I'm just bored. I don't know what you're doing, but you need to stop it. It's not fair to the rest of us." Blaine sighed. "Life isn't fair, Wes," he retaliated. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "Oh, it isn't? How would you know? You've never lived anywhere but here, Blaine. You might think you belong out there, but the fact of the matter is, you don't. Because you are here, and you will always be here, you don't. You belong here, and here, life IS fair, and EVERYONE is important," Wes raised his voice throughout his little speech. Ok, if Wes wanted a speech competition, he would get one. "You know what, Wes? YOU'RE WRONG! Because if life was fair here, Brittany who you're clearly OBSESSED with, would be in love with you too. And she's NOT. If life was fair here, I would have figured out how to replace myself with another "Prince Blaine" who actually WANTED to live here. And most of all, if life was fair here, YOU wouldn't be on my case night and day. I don't have a mother or a father, Wes, and I don't need one."

Kurt had a lingering feeling all day that Blaine needed him. It was weird but he could sense it. So after enduring yet another torturing day at school, and going to the mall with Mercedes, because if he said no to a trip to the mall Mercedes would freak and call his dad, he went home and opened the book. When he did, he found a crying Blaine. "What's going on, B?" he said softly. Blaine looked up, and then right back down at his feet. "Wes and I had a fight. He was upset that I was getting all your attention. He...Kurt?" Blaine said, cutting off his previous thought. "Yes?" Kurt was growing concerned. "I've...I've always wanted to get out of this book, and now even more so because you're out of this book...and...and I'm in love with you." Wow. What do you say to that? "Me too." Apparently that. Smooth, Hummel. "Blaine, I wanna get you out of there, and I'm gonna." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "You know Kurt, you remind me of someone I haven't seen in years, but she understood me the same way you do." Kurt blushed. "She did? What was her name?" Blaine thought hard for awhile as he still hadn't remembered her name from the last time he spoke to her. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Elizabeth, her name was Elizabeth."

**So there it is! Chapter 4! Thanks to Lia94, and inudragon 21 for the follows! digi-hugs and computer chocolate, your way. Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Love, **

**Meg **


End file.
